


Ode to Dick

by vendettadays



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dicks, Inspired by Shakespeare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: A sonnet by Slade Wilson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Ode to Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> "dicks, obviously"

My turgid Dick, thou inspire me to write.

I love the way thou cries, swollen, engorged,

Invading my mind, day and through the night,

And dreaming always about thy Saint George.

Shall I compare thee to strong, harden wood?

Thou more sublime, lovely, rigid and huge.

Wrapped in my hand, thou strains and pulses good,

And thou turnst from gray to bright, baton rouge.

How do I love thee? In so many ways.

I love thy glorious thick, slick, joystick.

Thoughts of thy pecker incite disarray,

And I love thy heavenly, divine lick.

My robin fly away with a winged heart,

Remember my yearning dick whilst apart.


End file.
